Maschinengewehr
GP Maschinengewehr |game3 = FNVDM |articles3 = Automatisches Gewehr |game4 = FNVGRA |articles4 = Bozar |game5 = FOT |articles5 = Bren gun Browning Automatisches Gewehr Browning M2 M60 M249 SAW |game6 = FOBOS |articles6 = Schweres Maschinengewehr }} Ein Maschinengewehr ist eine voll automatische, befestigte oder tragbare Feuerwaffe, ursprünglich entworfen um Geschosse in schneller Reihenfolge aus einem Patronengürtel oder Magazin, typischerweise bei einer Rate von mehreren hundert Patronen pro Minute abzufeuern.Beschreibung im Wikipedia-Artikel Modelle Automatisches Gewehr The automatic rifle is a powerful support weapon firing .308 caliber rounds, holding 20 rounds in a box magazine. It is a rifle with a very long barrel and high-powered rifle ammunition, but suffers from poor spread. Bren gun This British adaptation of a Czech design was adopted as the standard light machine gun of British and Commonwealth forces in 1938. It was among the most liked and respected weapons available to the British in WW2. Browning Automatisches Gewehr A support weapon developed in the early 20th century firing 30.06 rounds from a 20 round box magazine. Suffers from low damage. Browning M2 A heavy machine gun developed in 1918 and still in use right up until the outbreak of war. Its in-game firepower is the most powerful of any machine gun and has the longest range of any automatic weapon. Bozar The ultimate refinement of the sniper's art. Although, somewhat finicky and prone to jamming if not kept scrupulously clean, the big weapon's accuracy more than makes up for its extra maintenance requirements. It delivers phenomenal firepower with great precision and can easily pierce the strongest of defenses. Chauchat A weapon developed in World War I. It is useless, does not fire and cannot be used. Schweres Maschinengewehr This gun unloads a fast blast of bullets, but is not especially accurate. It's better when used in close range, as it can keep several enemies busy at the same time. Leichtes Maschinengewehr The light machine gun is a fully automatic 5.56mm machine gun with a rapid rate of fire and an ammunition capacity of 90 5.56mm rounds. It has a decent rate of fire, high magazine capacity, damage, and remarkably fast reload speed. The weapon has moderate spread unless aimed down sights. Leichte Unterstützungswaffe This weapon is very similar to the Bozar, but is less powerful. It uses the same ammunition type, but does less damage and fires fewer rounds. M60 This relatively light machine gun was prized by militaries around for world for its high rate of fire. This reliable, battlefield-proven design, was used on vehicles and for squad level fire-support. The M60 is a decently powerful machine gun, capable of tearing apart most low level enemies. M249 SAW The Belgian made M249 SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) was adopted widely in the late 20th Century as a squad level machine gun, vastly increasing the firepower available to individual squads. GP Maschinengewehr This general purpose machine gun is a typical automatic firearm. Siehe auch * Maschinenpistole * Minigun Einzelnachweise en:Machine gun ru:Пулемёт zh:機關槍 Kategorie:Waffen